


Sleepover

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but in a cute way, cute Gavin, cute nines, gavin reed is not an asshole, hank is kind of sadistic, human experiences, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Gavin's boyfriend is an android.  That means he didn't have any of the same sexual benchmarks and rites of passage that Gavin did.Gavin has made it his mission to correct that, starting with a living room sleepover.  Hank is on board and knows just how to make it really agonizing.Or: Gavin and Nines make out on Hank's couch like a pair of teenagers.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> These two need more shameless fluff.
> 
> Largely inspired by a discord chat with [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana)

"I find this entire situation somewhat embarrassing," Nines said quietly after Hank and Connor went into their bedroom for the night.

"That's kind of the point," Gavin said, shifting from his back to his side on the couch. "This isn't supposed to be a comfortable situation." He scratched at his nose, watching Nines attempt to settle into the made up pallet on the floor where the coffee table usually sat.

"The Lieutenant and Connor know we're intimate." Nines groused as he fluffed the single pillow he'd been given, then folded it in half in an attempt to get comfortable.

"That they do," Gavin chuckled. His body was tingling a little as he considered his plan. It was silly, even stupid. Hank had been on board, though, when Gavin approached him earlier that day.

"Then I don't understand why are aren't on the pull out couch." Gavin was never quite prepared for just how whiney the stoic android could sound.

"Because it's part of the experience, babe." Gavin sat up, looking down the hall, but the light was still visible under Connor and Hank's door. Wouldn't be as much fun if they didn't have to wait.

"If you wished us to sleep separately, we have a couch in our apartment."

"Yeah but it's  _ our _ apartment. We can do whatever we want there."

"That was the point of getting an apartment, Gavin." He gave up on trying to lay comfortably and reached for Gavin, hand moving under the covers.

"Sh! NO!" Gavin scolded, pulling Nines' hand out and tucking the covers under his side so there wasn't a gap. "They'll hear!" Seeing the almost hurt confusion in Nines face, Gavin realized, stupidly, that in his excitement, he hadn't told  _ his lover _ the actual plan. He leaned down, a crooked finger beckoning Nines closer.

Nines stole a light kiss before he spoke. "What exactly is this about, Gavin?"

"I ... I know it probably doesn't matter to you," Gavin said quietly, his hand resting on NInes bicep. "But sometimes I feel bad that you didn't have some of the ... usual human shit growing up. Like-" he lifted his head, looking back over the couch and sighing when the night was still evident. "Like making out in the living room because your parents are letting your boyfriend stay over, but  _ only  _ in the living room, and  _ only- _ "He gestured to their separated sleeping arrangement. "If you're not too close."

Nines' confusion dissipated and he smiled, that soft, faint smile that only Gavin ever got. "I appreciate your attempt to broaden my experiences, darling," he leaned in to kiss Gavin, who stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Not until they're asleep," Gavin said with a teasing smile.

With a grumpy humph, Nines flopped - actually flopped - back down onto the floor. Gavin had to bite his pillow not to laugh too loud at how put out he looked. "My brother doesn't sleep," Nines grumbled.

"Aww, poor you. When the light goes off, it counts."

"I can remotely deactivate the light," Nines offered.

"Doesn't count. They'll just come out and we'll have to wait even longer."

"This is a needlessly complicated situation, Gavin."

"Yeah but it's kind of fun," he said with a grin, giving his hips a little wiggle under the guise of getting comfortable.

Nines' grey eyes went dark watching Gavin's hip wiggle and he loved that he could still distract the high-processing android. "Perhaps," Nines admitted.

They continued to talk - quietly, Gavin insisted - for another ten minutes before the light finally went off.

"Come here," Gavin urged, patting the tiny sliver of space on the couch he wasn't occupying.

"There's more room down here," Nines protested even as he moved.

"Nope," Gavin pressed himself back into the cushions, knowing full well there wasn't enough room for this to be remotely comfortable. It was crowded enough when the people were  _ teenagers _ , and while Gavin wan't a mountain like the other three, he was a full grown adult male, and Nines  _ was  _ a fucking mountain.

Still, they made it work, Nines wedged into the space, body flush with Gavin's. Only once they were certain he wouldn't fall off did Gavin kiss him. Nines wanted to touch, to feel Gavin's warm skin. Gavin, however, kept redirecting his hands. Over the clothes, over the blanket. "Don't wanna get caught, Nines," he whispered breathlessly while Nines sucked at his neck.

Even through so many layers of clothing - two sets of clothes and a blanket - they could still feel each other. Gavin had one leg bent, tossed over NInes as they ground together. The kissing became more heated. Nines had to grip the back of the couch around Gavin to keep from falling off.

Gavin groaned, rocking against Nines, kissing him wetly as he rocked. He was so lost in making out, he'd forgotten what exactly they were doing here. So when the bedroom door opened with a loud "want anything, Con?" Gavin almost jumped out of his skin.

Nines let go of the couch which, combined with Gavin's jerk of startlement, toppled him off the couch and onto the floor.

"You kids okay?" Hank asked, coming down the hallway, pajamas covered with a robe and not even trying to hide a knowing smirk. "Just came out to get a drink, see how you two were doing."

"We're fine!" Gavin couldn't help how breathy he was, his hand tugging at the covers, Nines doing the same, both futility attempting to disguise how hard they were.

Of course, Hank didn't just get a glass of water and go back to his room, no. Gavin settled back down, Nines resuming his efforts with the pillow while Hank puttered in the kitchen. "You guys want a snack? Think I'm gonna make a sandwich."

"No thank you," came two frustrated voices in unison.

While Hank tortured them, seemingly unknowingly, Gavin and Nines just kept staring at each other, neither fully recovering. From Hanks' position in the kitchen, Gavin was the least visible, protected almost entirely by the back of the couch. So he teased Nines, reaching down under the covers to give himself a squeeze. He bit his lip against any sound, and Nines had to press his face into the pillow.

Finally,  _ finally  _ Hank and his drink and his goddamn  **sandwich** headed back down the hall.

"Light," Gavin admonished, a hand on Nines' chest when he attempted to regain his perch.

He growled softly and his LED flashed a brightly frustrated yellow. "Gavin ..."

"Rules, baby, no fun unless you follow the rules," he said with a beatific smile he didn't feel. He wanted Nines just where Nines wanted to be, pressed against him, neck to thigh, rutting until they both came. Or better, naked and balls deep in him. But this was part of the Experience, and frustrating as the wait was, it would make the pleasure later much sweeter.

"I could make any number of arguments to the contrary, darling," Nines sighed, punching his pillow before setting his head back down.

"You're cute when you pout, baby," Gavin observed with a tender smile.

"I haven't had to work this hard to get you off since the very *first* time we slept together." Nines grumped. Even on his side, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked every inch the stoic android, except for his near pout.

"You barely had to work then either," Gavin pointed out with a soft laugh. "Always came so fucking easily for you, baby," he purred. Nines' eyes darkened and Gavin could see him looking *through * the couch. Gavin looked himself and shook his head. "Gotta finish his sandwich," He said with a sigh.

"He ate a considerable amount at dinner, why does he need a sandwich only three hours later?"

Because he's a sadistic bastard, Gavin realized. His already high respect for Anderson jumped up a notch. At least he was all aboard for the full experience. At last, a glance back gave Gavin a surge of need.

"Come here," he growled, this time moving onto his back. He insisted on keeping the blanket in place, but Nines draped over him and the kiss was so intense.

Gavin clung at him, rocking up against Nines, whining into his mouth at all the layers between them. Nines kept trying to move some of said layers but Gavin kept deflecting his hands, wondering if this was how all his girlfriends had felt, and sending them a silent apology. The hardest part was keeping quiet, since just Nines' kissing made him want to moan.

They were just getting really wound up again when a loud cough came from hank and Connor's bedroom. Gavin had to bite at Nines shoulder not to sob while they held still.

A whole minute passed and they held incredibly still, waiting to see if the light would come back, or Hank would come out.

This time, when Nines tried to shove shove the blanket aside, Gavin didn't resist. With its thick presence out of the way, they shoved their pajama bottoms down and Nines braced one hand on the back of the couch, his other hand gripping them both, squeezing them together.

Gavin's fingers dug into Nines side and he had to turn his head, face pressed into Nines' forearm to keep quiet as they both came.

Nines sank down, melting down around Gavin as they both panted softly. "Perhaps," he whispered, "This was a worthwhile endeavor, however frustrating. I'll get a washcloth."

"Nope," Gavin tightened his arms. "No washcloth, no washing up," he kissed Nines lightly. "We're covered in come and all flushed, anyone sees us they'll know what happened. We just have to put up with it, let it dry and pretend like it never happened until we shower in the morning.

"I suppose, for the experience, I can tolerate that" Nines began to get comfortable, nuzzling his head against Gavin's shoulder.

"And you have to get back on the floor." Gavin whined softly not wanting him to go but it was still an inherent part of the experience.

"Gavin, we're having very loud, very naked, very vigorous sex  _ in our own bed _ tomorrow night," Nines declared as he oozed off of Gavin and onto the floor.

"Looking forward to that, baby," Gavin pulled the blanket back into place after righting his clothes. "Night, Nines."

"Good night, darling."


End file.
